Offing Ecklie
by StarESP4Cat
Summary: After Conrad Ecklie splits the team, Brass hosts a party. Along with pizza and drinks, the team shares stories of ridding the crime lab of the Scum of Vegas! Update: Chapter 6 is up and running!
1. Prologue

Offing Ecklie

Pairings: Nick and Sara; Grissom and Catherine

Spoilers: Mea Culpa

A/N: All of my CSI fiction never mentions Conrad Ecklie's promotion and the split of the graveyard shift. My stories occur as if these two things never happened.

Ecklie gets promoted, investigates Grissom and splits the team. They get together for food and drinks at Jim Brass' home. All of sudden the team shares amusing fantasies of ridding themselves of Ecklie.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of CSI. If I did, Ecklie would have never been promoted and the team remained intact. In fact, if I had things my way, Ecklie would be demoted to traffic cop or dog catcher.

-

Prologue

The doorbell rang at Jim Brass' home. He was getting the place ready to celebrate or mourn the last get together of the graveyard shift as he knew it. Catherine got promoted to swing shift supervisor. That he was very happy about. However, that bastard Conrad Ecklie did something vicious. He split the team. Sara Sidle-Stokes and Greg Sanders would be working with Gil Grissom. Nick Stokes and Warrick Brown are now in Catherine's team. Brass saw something more despicable with the makeup of the teams. His favorite couple Nick and Sara would be working separately in different shifts. How would they manage to get around this issue? He would have to ask them when they arrive.

"Nicky, Sara, come on in!" Brass said. "You are the first ones here. Help yourself to some cookies. Sara, why are you crying?"

"Why the fucking hell did that bastard Ecklie do this to us?" Sara said with viciousness in her voice, but not directed towards Brass. "It was bad enough he split the team. Now, he expects my husband and I to work separate shifts."

"He is going to pay dearly for this!" Nick said between clenched teeth. "If he wrecks a happy marriage, there will be hell to pay!"

"When we work together, we are professionals," Sara said. "Why did that stupid slimy reptile take it out on us?"

"Sara, Nick, this crap is not your fault," Brass said. "Conrad Ecklie has a beef with Grissom and this is what he did. Don't even think of blaming yourselves for that scumbag's action. Nick, take Sara to Ellie's room and calm her down. For, Heaven's sake, this is a party at my house, not a funeral."

Nick did as Brass told him and took Sara to Ellie's room. Brass was waiting in the living room for Catherine, Warrick, Greg and Grissom to arrive. He was hoping that they will be here soon. When he looked at the window, he saw Grissom's Tahoe pull into the driveway. A few moments later, the doorbell rang again. He answered it and it was the rest of the formerly intact graveyard shift.

"Jim, are we late?" Catherine asked with panic in her voice.

"No, you are early," Brass said. "Nick and Sara arrived a few moments ago. There are now in Ellie's room."

"How are they?" Grissom asked with major concern. "The news of the split devastated them both."

"Sara is on the verge of losing it," Brass replied. "Nick looks like he wants to kill Ecklie with his bare hands."

"I know," Warrick said shaking his head in disbelief. "When they found out he was going to Swing and she is staying in Graveyard, the reaction wasn't good. They went to a place where Nick sometimes goes when he wanted to be alone. It hadn't helped."

"Whenever Nick and Sara work together," Catherine said. "They handle themselves professionally. It breaks my heart to see them not work together."

"Gil, you should have gotten that promotion," Warrick said. "I bet you would have done everything within your power to keep the team together."

"Don't worry," Grissom said. "Conrad Ecklie would get his just desserts! This shit is far from over!"

Nick and Sara finally emerged from Ellie's room. They were calmer, but there was still some anger left in them. Warrick embraced them and gave them a sympathetic look. Sara sat down on the couch while Nick took a small dish and placed two chocolate chip cookies on it. He joined her and they ate the cookies in silence.

"I want to apologize for my reaction today," Sara finally spoke in a calm tone.

"I second the apology," Nick said. "It just that I didn't think it would end up like this. Catherine, I am really happy for your promotion. I am also looking forward to working with you and Warrick. However, I would also like to work with my wife and she feels the same way."

"I understand completely," Catherine said.

"Maybe we could make some arrangement," Grissom said. "I don't know how we can get that Scum of the Earth to agree to it, but we can try."

"Greg, we are not doing that yet," Brass said. "Can't you wait? I still haven't called in the order for pizzas. Everyone arrived early and we are just talking. I know that you want to try out those tricks your bartender friend taught you, but wait."

"Nick, Sara, we are having a party here," Catherine said as she took their hands. "We want you to have a good time. Maybe later on, we could do Ecklie jokes. If Brass will let us use his computer to print out song lyrics and create parodies about that ball of slime."

Nick and Sara smiled and laughed. At least they can count on some laughs at the expense of the supervisor they all loved to hate.

"How about if we could find a picture of Ecklie," Nick said trying to suppress laughter while speaking. "Sara and I could go to Kinko's and have them enlarge the photo. I think we could make a lot of copies for everyone. We can use them for target practice or darts."

"That piece of shit looks more like a dart board," Warrick said. "I am sure any of Nick's nephews would like to use Ecklie as a human tackle dummy in football practice."

Brass loudly cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. The room was silent.

"I am going to call the pizzeria," he said. "I would like to know what you want on the pizzas. Sara, don't worry, I will order a vegetarian pie for you."

"Thanks, Brass," Sara said.

Brass went to the kitchen and called in the order. He returned to the living room with chips and salsa. Greg gave him a look of impatience and Brass shot him a look of frustration. The conversations that took place were not work related. There was absolutely no point of getting themselves more upset than they already were. Catherine announced Lindsey is going to play the lead in the school play and she wants to invite her 'aunt' and 'uncles' to see her. Nick and Sara finally went public about trying to have a baby. Brass finally made peace with his daughter and she visits him every two months. She had changed her ways and is working towards a degree in psychology in New Jersey. Warrick had sworn off gambling, except when he and Nick bet on something. Greg had gotten the nerve to ask the girl working at Starbucks he had met out on a date.

The pizzas had arrived. Brass paid for them in cash and gave the delivery boy a generous tip. He placed the boxes on the table and summoned everyone to help themselves to the pizzas.

"Alright, Greggo the liquor cabinet is all yours," Brass said. "We would love to finally see those bartending tricks of yours."

"I can do various martinis and blended drinks," Greg said. "Give me a request and you wish is my command."

Everyone each took a plate and helped themselves to the pizzas. Now they were observing Greg and his bartending tricks. Grissom ask for a piña colada. Catherine requested a cosmopolitan. Nick just wanted a beer while Sara had an apple martini. Warrick asked for a glass of merlot. Brass requested a scotch on the rocks. Greg made a

'Sex on the beach' for himself. There was applause when he made the mixed drinks.

"I am going to miss working together," Grissom said heavily. "You are like the family I never had. I am especially disappointed that Nick and Sara won't be working together. However, I will personally talk to Ecklie and try to reason with him."

Yeah right, reasoning with Ecklie is like reasoning with a group of great white sharks, Nick thought as he slowly nursed his beer. Good luck with that, Grissom!

"I have an idea," Greg said helping himself to his second slice of pizza and another 'Sex on the beach'. "We all hate Ecklie with a passion, some more than others. I know back in our minds we would like to see him fired, deported from where his ancestors came from or maybe killed."

"Greggo, I think the Sex on the Beach is affecting your brain," Nick said giving Greg a hard slap in the back.

"Nick, guys, if you just hear out," Greg said. "I will tell you what my idea is. We could tell stories about how you would like Ecklie get his comeuppances. You don't have to kill him in your story, but you have to get rid of him somehow."

"Greggo, even though you are getting wasted," Sara said. "That is a great idea! I love it!"

"So, who wants to go first?" Greg said. "Grissom, why don't you go first?"

TBC


	2. Grissom's Chapter

Offing Ecklie

Pairings: Nick and Sara; Grissom and Catherine

Spoilers: Mea Culpa

A/N: All of my CSI fiction never mentions Conrad Ecklie's promotion and the split of the graveyard shift. My stories occur as if these two things never happened.

Grissom tells his fantasy and the games begin.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of CSI. If I did, Ecklie would have never been promoted and the team remained intact. In fact, if I had things my way, Ecklie would be demoted to traffic cop or dog catcher.

Grissom's Chapter – The Modern Julius Caesar Method

"Thanks, Greg," Grissom said after swallowing a bite of his pizza. "Just so you know, that is going to be your second and last Sex on the Beach you are going to drink today. I don't think Brass will be happy cleaning up your mess."

"Come on, Gris," Nick said. "Let's hear your story."

"This is very loosely based on a modern day version of William Shakespeare's Julius Caesar," Grissom said.

I was waiting in the hallway to talk to Ecklie at his office. It was a matter that concerned my team. I paced nervously and breathing heavily. I just want this meeting done and over with regardless of what he had to say.

"Gil, in my office now," Ecklie said and I cringed.

"Yes, Ecklie," I said as I slowly proceeded into his office.

"I have decided to split the team," he said. "Catherine will be supervising Swing Shift. Nick Stokes and Warrick Brown will be in her team. You will remain supervisor of Graveyard. Sara Sidle-Stokes will stay a part of your team. Greg Sanders, pending how he does with his proficiency exams, will also be on your team. Sophia will be demoted and join you."

I just sat there in silence for a few moments. How I am going to tell them the bad news? Nick and Sara working separate shifts? That is heresy indeed. First, I would tell Catherine she got her promotion, but not in the shift she wanted. Then, I would tell them the bad news. I should definitely talk to Nick and Sara alone. I didn't want them to learn they won't be working together from the human reptile himself. It had to come from me.

"Ecklie, I don't think it is the right thing to do," I said. "It was an oversight on my part. Do you have to take out on the rest of the team? What about the shift's favorite couple Nick and Sara? Whenever I have them working together, they are the most professional. I have never heard any complaints about them working together. Whatever problems you have with them, talk to them."

"This isn't about Mr. and Mrs. Stokes," Ecklie said. "It's about your leadership and inability run the lab. My decision is final."

Not if I can help it, I thought.

I called on a meeting with the team in the break room. I was debating whether to wait for Nick and Sara or proceed without them. I decided to go full speed ahead without Nick and Sara. I want them to be the last to know.

"Conrad split the team," I said. "Catherine, you are supervising Swing Shift."

"I wanted Day Shift," Catherine protested.

"I know you did," I told her. "Ecklie made up his mind."

"So, who is going where?" Warrick asked while thinking about Nick and Sara.

"Warrick, you will be with Catherine," I said heavily. "Greg, you will be Sophia and me."

"Are Nick and Sara going to be together with you or Catherine?" Warrick asked.

I took several deep breaths. This was going to hard and I would have to tell them when I see them.

"Nick will be with you and Catherine," I said with more heaviness than before. "Sara will be with Sophia, Greg and me."

"That son of bitch really did it this time!" Warrick exploded. "In a way, I am glad you told us before telling Nick and Sara. I don't want to see what happens next."

I left the break room with more sadness than ever. I looked out the window and saw Nick and Sara getting out of Nick's Tahoe. They were stealing a few moments before he opened the back of the Tahoe and they took out two boxes both containing pastries from their favorite bakery. I had a tears streaming down my face. They had been through a lot in the four years they've known each other. He was the one that encouraged Sara to get out more. He was there for her when she learned Hank was cheating on his girlfriend with her. He helped her recover from the trauma of the lab explosion that left her and Greg Sanders injured. Sara took Nick in while he was recuperating from injuries suffered after Nigel Crane pushed him out of a second story window and his place became a crime scene. She was the first to comfort him when he told her about his molestation by a last minute babysitter when he was nine. He had told Catherine and me, but we didn't him offer a shoulder to cry on. She was there for him after that psycho woman pulled a gun on him. Telling them this news was going to be tough.

"Nick, Sara, come to my office now," I said heavily.

"What the hell did we do wrong now?" Sara asked with dread in her voice.

"You aren't in trouble," I said. "However, we need to talk."

I saw the dreaded looks from them and I just wanted to embrace them. We sat in my office and there was an eerie silence. I thought about how I was going to tell them about the split and the other split.

"What do you have to tell us?" Nick asked.

"Ecklie split our shift," I said calmly, but my tone became agitated with what I had to say next. "Nick you are working in Swing with Catherine and Warrick. Sara you will work with Greg, Sophia and me."

"That is one fucking piece of scum!" Nick exploded. "Who does he think he is to destroy a wonderful team? Grissom let me be the first to say that I want that bastard's head on a silver platter."

Sara was crying and let out a blood curdling scream before Nick held her tightly.

"Is there a place you can go to be alone for a while?" I asked. "Like a park or a coffee shop?"

"Why do you ask?" Nick said calmly and gave me a strange look.

"Go with Sara and take some time," I said with great compassion.

Nick nodded and took Sara out of the building. I was left to deal with their reactions.

Meanwhile in Ecklie's office, Sophia barges in and confronts him.

"Sophia, didn't your mother teach you to knock?" he asked.

"Conrad, I could give rat's ass about manners," she snapped. "Why am I getting demoted?"

"I split the graveyard shift," Ecklie said with a snakelike smile. "Catherine Willows is now supervising Swing Shift and you are going to Grissom's team."

"Ecklie, beware the Ides of January," Sophia said.

(A/N: Okay, I know that William Shakespeare wrote, "Beware the Ides of March. However, in this story the former graveyard shift and Sophia don't want to wait until March 15 to do something to Ecklie.)

"Sophia, what are you talking about?" he asked angrily.

"Beware the Ides of January," Sophia said absentmindedly.

"Get out of my office!" Ecklie shouted. "Don't come back until you can think of something else to say besides 'beware the Ides of January'!"

"Piss off!" Sophia said under her breath and stormed out of the office.

Meanwhile, at the Las Vegas Botanical Garden, Nick and Sara were walking and laughing.

"I can't believe you made Sophia tell that scum that," Nick said to Sara. "I never knew you had that in you!"

"I was reading Julius Caesar while you were sleeping," she said. "A man that has been dead for nearly 400 years could inspire a certain brunette CSI to avenge the two splits."

"Two splits, Sara, what are you talking about?" Nick asked.

"That bastard split our shift," she said. "Then he had the nerve to send you to Swing and keep me in Graveyard."

"Now, I understand," Nick said. "Hey do you want to have someone prank call Ecklie?"

"Yes, that way it can't be connected to us," she said.

The spotted a kid no more than 16 with a magenta and purple Mohawk, multiple piercings and numerous tattoos walking near them. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt from some metal concert.

"Hey kid," Nick said. "Come here! We need to ask you for a favor."

"Sure," the punk kid said. "What is it?"

"We would like you to go to that pay phone and call this number," Sara said giving the guy the number. "Tell the person to 'Beware the Ides of January'."

"Whoa, I thought Shakespeare wrote 'Beware the Ides of March'," the kid said.

"We are doing something different," Nick said. "Ask for Conrad Ecklie. If he asks you who you are just say that you are a clairvoyant. You tell him that somebody wants to throw him a party for his promotion! You got that!"

"Yes, sir and ma'am," the kid said.

"He just made us feel old," Sara whispered.

"Shut up, Sara," Nick whispered. "Let's hear what this kid has to say to the piece of shit."

After the kid made the call, Nick and Sara thank him and gave him some money for his trouble. They continued to look at the cacti and thoughts of Ecklie came to their heads. What if they could drag that weasel to the desert and hurl him to the saguaro. No, there would be a better plan being hatched at the crime lab.

"I think we should get back to the lab," Nick said. "Grissom is worried sick about us. How are you feeling Mrs. Stokes?"

"I am a little better," Sara said. "I am very tired right now!"

"Let's get back to the crime lab," Nick said.

Suddenly, Sara's cell phone went off.

"Sidle-Stokes!" she answered.

"Sara, this is Gil," I said. "How are you and Nick doing?"

"We are both a lot calmer," Sara said. "We are on our way to the crime lab."

"Meet us at the break room," I told her. "We are going to Catherine's place to have a private meeting."

"We will be there ASAP," Sara said and we hung up.

Meanwhile, back in the crime lab, I was walking to check on my bugs. I felt some creepiness behind me. I realized that it was Ecklie. He was in a bad mood, but he appeared to be in shock.

"Gil, are you and your soon to be former team behind this mental torture shit?" he asked.

"No, Conrad, why do you insinuate these things?" I asked innocently.

"Sophia was in my office acting like a fucking lunatic," he said. "She told me to beware the Ides of January. I also got all these anonymous phone calls telling me the same thing!"

"I thought it was beware the Ides of March," I said with great naïveté.

"Gil, that is not funny!" Ecklie exploded. "I am this close to having Sophia committed to an institution. I have a feeling that your guys are behind this. I suspect Stokes and his wife! If I find out that it is them, Nick and Sara will definitely not work together ever again!"

"I will talk to them and find out what is going on," I reassured him in a false sense of security.

"I want documentation on my desk by the end of the week," he said and left.

Whatever, you jackass, I thought. He doesn't even have a fucking clue as to what we have planned for him.

After a brief meeting in the break room, we were at Catherine's place. Lindsey was sleeping over at a friend's place.

"Who is going to buy those costumes?" Greg asked.

"Greg, you are going with Sophia and Brass to buy them," I said. "Remember, we have to dress up like that crazy psycho from Scream. It is the only way he won't notice who we are."

"That's a great idea," Nick said. "Greggo, make sure that the masks are the Scream psycho ones and not the Scary Movie ones. We don't want that no good pile of slime to think this is a joke!"

"Nick, what is the difference?" Greg asked.

"Scream is that horror flick trilogy," Nick explained while rolling his eyes. "Scary Movie is a trilogy that's a parody of Scream. We need to look menacing and psychotic, not stupid and crazy!"

"Nicky, don't confuse the newest CSI," Sara said.

Sophia, Brass and Greg left to buy the costumes. Warrick, Nick, Sara, Catherine and I were sitting in Catherine's living room. There was silence, but that didn't last long.

"After we do the deed," I said. "Sara, you will be with Catherine, Warrick and Nick. I can deal with just Sophia and Greg. I just want our favorite couple to be happy."

"No, I want to be with my wife at my old shift," Nick said. "Trade Warrick and me to Graveyard for Sophia and Greg."

"When Ecklie is permanently out of the way," Catherine said. "I will put in the paperwork."

"No, I think we should go back to the old shift," I said.

"We shall soon figure it out, Gil," Catherine said. "First, we have to take care of somebody."

An hour later, Sophia, Brass and Greg returned with several packages. Nick grabbed the packages Greg was holding. He looked inside to see if it was the Scream masks and not the Scary Movie ones. When he was satisfied, Nick gave Greg hard pat on the back. Everyone in that room receive one costume each. We were given instructions meet at a certain spot in the desert. A friend of Greg's was going to help provide a van for us.

"Let's have something to drink," I said. "We need to toast our brilliance. How about we have a round of beers? I am treating!"

We went to the bar and had a round of beers. I saw Nick and Sara just laughing and smiling. I wasn't going to tell them what that vile reptile told me of his paranoid suspicions. I knew that they did the right thing. We all went our separate ways and went home to rest.

The Ides of January finally came, Ecklie walked out of the crime lab building. He was smiling a reptilian smile. He was thinking his sadistic thoughts about the team he had split. His smile became more reptilian when he thought of ways to torture Nick and Sara whom he accused of driving him to angry insanity. Suddenly, he was surrounded by a bunch of people disguised as the psycho from Scream. He tried to shove them away, but he felt a steak knife being plunge into his shoulder. He screamed. More steak knives were being plunged until the one of the psychos gave him the fatal stab.

"Et tu, Sydney," Ecklie said not realizing there was no Sydney in the group and he died soon afterwards.

Doctor Robbins loaned a body bag for the occasion. Brass, Greg, Nick Warrick and I still wearing our costumes put Ecklie's body in the bag and loaded him on to the van. Catherine, Sara and Sophia were already inside when the rest of us entered it. Greg volunteered to drive us plus the late Ecklie to the desert.

We finally arrived at the desert. Nick, Greg and Warrick took Ecklie's wrapped body out of the van. They removed the body out of the bag and dumped it in a ditch that was dug out for that purpose. The costumes and knives were also dumped along with the body. Brass and I replaced the sand that was dug up. Sara put a stick as a marker.

"I would like to say goodbye and good riddance, Conrad," I said. "May you rot in Hell! I hope the bugs puke at you!"

An hour later, we were already back in the crime lab. Nobody was working at the moment. We heard loud music coming from the break room and throughout the building. There were a lot of happy people dancing, screaming, giggling, singing and just having a good time. I guess with Ecklie out of the way, our colleagues could finally enjoy their jobs again.

"Greg, why don't you play that Black Flag CD?" I said. "You know what, crank up the volume."

"Sure, I will ask Archie to play it," Greg said.

I was looking for Nick. I needed to tell him something about possible changes, but he wasn't in the break room or anyplace else. I heard a man and a woman heavy breathing, sighing and squeaking coming from the locker room. It was followed by a woman shrieking 'Yes! Yes! Yes!'. I opened the door and sure enough it was Nick and Sara. Only I wish that they could have waited until they got home to do it, but this was celebratory sex. I left those crazy kids alone.

Two weeks later, I was promoted to the position vacation by Ecklie's fortunate demise. Catherine became the day shift supervisor and was in charge of Warrick, Nick and Sara. Sophia was promoted back to a shift supervisor, the night shift. Her team consisted of Greg and Hodges. Everyone was happy with new situation. Speaking of happy new situations, Nick and Sara just learned there will be a new member of the Stokes family arriving in nine months.

This is the end of my story.

"That is an awesome story, Grissom," Nick said. "That thing about the sex towards the end was a nice touch. A new member of the Stokes family is a cute moment in a dark story."

"Nicky, let's go to Ellie's room and start trying," Sara chuckled.

"Kids, wait until you get home," Brass smiled.

Greg staggered from the bathroom to the couch in between Nick and Sara. He looked like shit and probably felt like it too.

"I am sorry, Grissom," Greg said. "I missed part of your story!"

"Greggo, who asked you to have another Sex on the Beach?" Sara asked in a chastising tone. "We only had one drink each, but you chose to have a second one!"

"Sara, stop screaming at me!" Greg said. "I have a headache."

"Greg, just go to the guest room and lay down for a while," Brass said. "You need a little rest."

"Greggo, before you go," Nick said. "Don't take your hangover out on my wife. She was just being concerned for you!"

Greg nodded and went to the guest room. The rest of the party was sitting in brief silence.

"Catherine, why don't you go next?" Warrick asked.

"I would be glad to," Catherine said.

TBC


	3. Catherine's Chapter

Offing Ecklie

Pairings: Nick and Sara; Grissom and Catherine

Spoilers: Mea Culpa

A/N: All of my CSI fiction never mentions Conrad Ecklie's promotion and the split of the graveyard shift. My stories occur as if these two things never happened.

A/N2: I apologize profusely for the long delay in updating this story. I hadn't lost any interest in this story at all. The muse's inspiration wasn't with me in this chapter when I needed it. Also, I had my other stories in which the ideas for came a lot quicker than this one. I promise to get the next chapter posted as soon as I possibly can. Thank you for your patience and a billion apologies.

Catherine's story takes place in the modern day, but there's a 1940s and 1950s film noir feel to it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of CSI. If I did, Ecklie would have never been promoted and the team remained intact. In fact, if I had things my way, Ecklie would be demoted to traffic cop or dog catcher.

Catherine's Chapter – A Film Noir Story

"My story is set in the present," Catherine said. "However it gets the film noir feel from the 1940s and 1950s treatment. Conrad is the corrupt nightclub owner. Gil is the bartender. Warrick is the piano player. I am the singer. Nick and Sara are experienced FBI agents posing as a young naïve couple. Greg will be a rookie FBI agent posing as Nick's little brother."

"Oh, come on, Catherine," Nick whined. "Sara and I are married, could you make us a real married couple in your story."

"Okay, Nicky, you win," Catherine beamed. "Only, I will have you and Sara secretly dating in my story. Are you happy now?"

"I am very ecstatic," Nick said.

Here begins my story.

That son of a bitch did it again! I made about 1,000 dollars in tips last night and now I only have less than half of that amount. My first instinct was to blame Eddie, my ex-husband, but I realized he was dead. Unless if his ghost was haunting the nightclub and taking my money, I could safely rule him out.

"Tough night, Catherine?" Gil Grissom asked.

"Gil, you have absolutely no idea," I said shaking my head. "I need to tell you something in confidence."

"Catherine, you know that I can keep a secret," he said. "First, would you like a glass of wine, a martini or a cordial?"

"A glass of pinot noir would be great," I said.

"Catherine, when I find the bastard that did this," Warrick said running to the bar. "I will track that person down and beat the shit out of him or her."

"Warrick, what's going on?" Grissom asked.

"Someone stole all of my tips," Warrick said heavily.

"Aha, that's what happened to me," I said. "I have less than half of mine left to my name. How much did that son of bitch take?"

"I had about 1,000 dollars," Warrick said. "I am wiped out. No, Grissom, I didn't gamble."

"I believe you," Grissom said.

A young couple had entered the club. A younger man followed a little later.

"Good evening," Grissom said. "How can I help you?"

"I would like a chocolate martini," the young woman said.

"I'll just have a beer," the young man speaking with a Texas drawl said.

"I'll have a beer, just like my brother," the younger man said.

"Who are you and where did you come from?" I asked.

"I am Nick," the Texan said. "This is my wife Sara and my younger brother Greg. We live in Austin, Texas, but my wife is originally from Portland, Oregon."

"What brings you Vegas?" Warrick asked.

"We are on vacation," Sara said. "It was supposed to be just my husband and me, but his brother insisted that he join us. So much for a romantic holiday!"

Nick gave Greg a cold stare. Greg couldn't help but give Nick a sad innocent look.

"Here's is a chocolate martini for the young lady," Grissom said. "Here are the beers for her husband and brother-in-law."

The three visitors were grateful for the drinks.

"Excuse me," Sara said. "Is Mr. Conrad Ecklie here somewhere?"

"Why do you want to see him for?" Warrick asked. "I know you aren't from around here."

"My best friend's brother's girlfriend's cousin's best friend's sister's boyfriend is Mr. Ecklie's nephew," Sara beamed. "I told the punk kid that I am going to talk to him."

"Conrad Ecklie is the most corrupt nightclub owner in Las Vegas," I said. "I can't believe he has family that loves him and he loves them back."

"Even the vilest of humans have someone to love," Nick pointed out. "My father-in-law was like that until he died. I met him once and he was a major asshole."

"Nick, shut up!" Sara swatted him in the arm. "They don't need to hear about my father being an ass!"

"I am sorry, TMI," Nick said.

"No problem," Grissom said. "Just let me know if you need anything. Mr. Ecklie won't be in until tomorrow. Go to your hotel and get some rest."

Nick took out his wallet, but Grissom held up a hand to stop him.

"Don't worry," Grissom said. "Your drinks are on the house."

"Thanks," Nick said. "Here is something for your trouble."

Grissom smiled at the gesture and thanked the young man. Nick, Sara and Greg shook my hand and Warrick's before they left.

"They are nice people," Warrick said. "However, I think they arouse suspicion."

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"They were asking to see Ecklie," he replied. "Nobody sees him without a written invitation or an advance appointment. You have to make them three months in advance."

"I wonder if they are with the IRS," Grissom said.

"I don't think so," Warrick shrugged. "They don't look like auditors or people after Ecklie's financial records."

"They are after something," I said. "I don't know what, but we should find out."

"Catherine, how are we going to do that?" Grissom asked. "They will know we are on to them."

"Grissom, what Catherine means is that we play it cool," Warrick said. "Treat them the way we did when they were at the bar. They are just like every other customer that comes here for a good time. Just don't let them on our suspicions."

"Good idea, Warrick," I said. "Come on, it's getting late and we should close for the night. I have to get home before Lindsey has a major panic attack."

_Sanders, Sidle, Stokes' Hotel Suite – Caesar's Palace_

Sara was sitting on the couch of the suite looking a Greg and wanting to wring his neck. Nick gave the younger man a scornful look.

"The boss told us that you are good with accents!" Nick yelled. "Why couldn't you have done a Texas drawl? Bobby Dawson and I busted our asses in training you to speak like a true blooded Texan and you blew it with infusing your Midwestern accent!"

"Guys, shut the fuck up!" Sara shrieked. "Greg, you nearly blew our cover at the bar. Nick, this punk kid is human. I am exhausted from the trip, I want to go to sleep and I guess the two of sure as hell could use some yourselves!"

"Sara's right," Nick said. "I am dead tired and want to collapse in bed."

"I can share a bed with Sara," Greg beamed. "Nick, you can sleep in the couch."

"Greggo, I am sharing a bed with my girlfriend," Nick responded with a glare. "You are sleeping on the couch."

"What? You're dating my crush!" Greg was in shock. "Isn't that against agency rules?"

"She's my equal in rank," Nick smirked. "We are your superiors."

"I get it now," Greg sounded less confused. "Congratulations and I mean it from the bottom of my heart!"

About an hour later, the three were fast asleep. Sara was in Nick's arms in the bed and Greg was sleeping uncomfortably on the couch.

_The Next Afternoon_

"Mr. Conrad Ecklie is in his office," I said. "I told him that you are here to talk to him. I don't know what you want to talk to him about, but he is a rare happy mood. Just don't ruin it!"

"Don't worry, Catherine," Nick reassured me. "We'll try to stay on his good side."

"If the three of you just follow me," I said as I took them to the office I nicknamed 'The Temple of Doom' after that Indiana Jones movie of the same name. "Wait right here. I'll tell him it that it's urgent and you are leaving for Austin in a few hours."

"That's fine with us," Greg said with a perfect sounding Texas drawl making Sara and Nick proud.

A few moments later, I came out with a smile letting them know they can enter. I left to do some rehearsing for tonight.

"Sirs and ma'am, please sit down," Conrad Ecklie smiled. "So, you know someone connected to me. Who is this person? How do you know them?"

"Well, it's your nephew," Sara said. "My best friend's brother's girlfriend's cousin's best friend's sister is dating him. He is some sort of trouble with the government."

"What sort of trouble he's in?" Ecklie asked.

"He robbed a bank and nearly killed a security guard and branch president," Greg explained with a Texas drawl. "He is in a holding cell and getting very antsy. You should try to reason with the young man or the guard will have to use a tranquilizer on him."

"Is he in Las Vegas or nearby?" Ecklie wanted to know.

"He is in Austin," Nick replied. "You need to come with us now."

"Okay, I'll go," Ecklie said as he got up. "He'll have to deal with me and it won't be pretty."

Nick, Sara and Greg followed Ecklie out of the office and into the hallway. They were met by Sam Braun, Grissom, Warrick and me.

"Conrad Ecklie, you are under investigation," I said.

"Who is investigating me?" Ecklie asked.

"I asked the Las Vegas Police Department to investigate my suspicions of money laudering, extortion and bribery," Sam Braun said. "They called the IRS and the FBI. Turns out, you have been running quite a racket in Vegas and Atlantic City."

"Mr. Braun, how did you know this?" Ecklie asked.

"I asked my daughter Catherine and her friends Gil and Warrick from the police department to go undercover for about a year," Sam said.

"Yeah, I called the IRS and they called the FBI," I said. "David Hodges of the IRS also uncovered something truly dangerous that alerted his friends Special Agents Nick Stokes, Sara Sidle and Greg Sanders to the matter."

"Conrad Ecklie, I am placing you under arrest," Nick said as he apprehended Ecklie and Sara tried to handcuff the bastard. "You've committed laundering, fraud and plotted an act of terrorism. Sara, cuff Mr. Ecklie!"

Ecklie bolted from the small crowd almost knocking Nick and Sara down. I ran after him and he tried to escape through the fire exit. I finally had him cornered near the stairwell, took out my gun and shot him several times. He fell backwards over the railing and was dead when he landed.

"Catherine, are you okay?" Grissom asked as he along with the others ran to the fire exit. "We heard shots fired."

"I am fine," I breathed a sigh of relief and looked at Nick and Sara. "What about the two of you after Ecklie knocked you down?"

"We are fine," Sara said. "Nick and I are tough."

"Is Conrad Ecklie dead?" Warrick asked.

"If the bullets didn't kill him," I said. "The fall probably did."

"He was probably dead before the fall," Grissom tried to rationalize. "You did the country and possibly the world a favor."

"Anyone care to have a bite to eat?" Sam asked. "Dinner is on me!"

We nodded and followed Sam out of the hotel. Grissom put his arm around my shoulder that turned into an embrace. We kissed, released each other and ran to catch up with my father and friends.

Here ends my story.

"Catherine, that's an interesting story," Brass said.

"Thanks," Catherine said. "That bastard met an end only appropriate for the story."

Without warning, there were some gagging noises followed by three flushes of the toilet. They knew who was behind it. A few moments later, Greg appeared in the living room looking slightly pale and exhausted.

"Feeling better, Greggo?" Warrick asked.

"I haven't felt better until now," Greg heavily sighed as he collapsed on the couch next to Sara.

"Maybe this will teach you not to drink more than everyone else," Grissom warned the newest CSI.

"Who wants to go next?" Nick asked.

"Sara, why don't you take a crack at it?" Brass asked.

"Why the hell not!" Sara smiled. "I have a really good one for your enjoyment!"

TBC


	4. Sara's Chapter

Offing Ecklie

Pairings: Nick and Sara; Grissom and Catherine

Spoilers: Mea Culpa

A/N: All of my CSI fiction never mentions Conrad Ecklie's promotion and the split of the graveyard shift. My stories occur as if these two things never happened.

A/N2: I don't know if the state of Nevada has the death penalty or not. Sara's account is pure fiction.

Sara's story takes place the modern day Wild West. She and Catherine are modern cowgirls and leaders of a vigilante group while Grissom, Nick, Warrick, Brass and Greg are modern cowboys.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of CSI. If I did, Ecklie would have never been promoted and the team remained intact. In fact, if I had things my way, Ecklie would be demoted to traffic cop or dog catcher.

Sara's Chapter – Doing It Vigilante Style

"Sara, let's listen to your story," Nick said as he chomped on a slice of pizza.

"I thought of basing mine on the 'Wizard of Oz'," Sara confessed. "However, my muse thought of something even better."

"Am I going to be your husband or boyfriend in this story?" Nick asked.

"You're my husband," Sara smiled. "I am keeping you as my husband in my story. Catherine, I don't mean to ruin your story."

"Sara, I understand," Catherine beamed.

"How about satisfying the fantasies of a lab rat turned CSI and make me your husband?" Greg asked.

"Greggo, the excess alcohol has gotten to your brain!" Warrick said.

"Maybe, I'll do it for my story," Greg retreated.

"That won't happen!" Nick chuckled.

"Guys, let Sara tell her story," Grissom said. "Before we drag Greg to the guest room, so he could finish sleeping off the alcohol."

My story begins.

Nick Stokes ran to my office and he was huffing. The expression on his face told me that something was urgent.

"Hey Sweetie, what's up?" I asked.

"There has been another bank robbery," Nick said catching his breath. "Only this time, there are fatalities."

"Do you know how many?" I asked.

"As far as I know there are three dead," he said. "Two others have been taken to Desert Palm fighting for their lives. It's very bad, Sara!"

"Who do we have at the scene?" I asked.

"Grissom, Greg and Warrick are already there," he replied. "Captain Brass and Detective Vega are waiting you, Catherine and me."

"Let's get there before Brass gets a coronary," I told him as I grabbed my CSI vest and put it on.

"Nick and Sara, I was just about to see you," Catherine said. "They are waiting for us."

"I already told Sara," Nick beamed. "So, who's driving?"

"I am," I swiped the keys off my husband's jeans pocket.

"That's not fair!" he whined. "That's my Denali!"

"Nicky, you are 33 years old," I hissed. "Stop whining! For your information, it's our Denali. We have a Tahoe also, but the Denali is in the parking lot!"

Catherine, Nick and I got into the Denali and we were on our way to the bank. As soon as I parked the car, we got out with our kits. Brass and Vega approached us.

"This damn fucking fool is playing mind games with us!" Vega snapped.

"It is the same as the previous ones," Grissom suddenly materialized.

"I know," I told him. "Nick mentioned that there were three killed."

"You can add two more to the body count," Warrick said. "The wounded couple is dead, the husband died first in the ER. The wife died on the operating table."

"Great! Just what we needed a quintuple homicide," I shook my head. "Did the doctors collect the bullets from those two victims?"

"I am on my way to pick them up and bring them to Bobby," Greg said as he headed towards his Tahoe.

"Greg, since you are going back to the lab," Grissom said. "Bring the surveillance tapes to Archie."

"What am I, everyone's favorite gofer?" Greg asked.

"Greggo, you practically volunteered to drop off and pick up evidence," Nick smirked giving the new CSI a slap in the back. "However, you aren't going pick up and drop off everything, just a few pieces of evidence."

"Nick, let's process some evidence here," I said. "Don't tease the newbie."

"I sure as hell hope that you haven't started any newbie hazing rituals, Nicky," Catherine said.

"I plead the fifth," Nick chuckled.

We spent a good few hours collecting evidence, talking to shaken up bank employees and clients. Warrick's sophisticated electric nose machine that Grissom didn't want to have in the crime lab for fear of it running up to the suspect and biting his or her ass. That apparatus picked up a plethora of aromas, some good and some totally disgusting. My cell phone rang just as I was walking with Nick and Catherine.

"Sidle-Stokes!" I answered after the second ring.

"Sara, this is Greg," the voice on the other end responded. "I just got back to the crime lab after stopping over at Desert Palm to retrieve the bullets. I am bringing them to Bobby as we speak."

"We are on our way to the lab ourselves," I told him. "Nick is bringing the copies of the surveillance tapes to Archie. There's plenty of other evidence that we are taking to the other labs. We should be there within an hour."

"I'll have the Blue Hawaiian ready," he said and we hung up.

"Who was that?" Nick asked.

"That was Greg," I smiled. "The bullets are in the capable hands of our favorite ballistics expert."

"I would be happy to drink some Blue Hawaiian," Nick chuckled.

An hour later, we were in the crime lab analyzing the evidence. Nick and I visited AFIS to see if we got a hit off of the fingerprints. As the database scanned for a matching fingerprint, Nick's pager went off.

"I'm going to the A/V lab to see what Archie wants," Nick smiled. "I hope it something about the surveillance tapes from the bank robbery/homicide."

"Go right ahead," I said. "AFIS is taking its sweet time giving us a hit. Let me know what Archie tells you."

Nick left to speak with Archie. A minute after he left, AFIS finally gave me a hit. I couldn't believe whose fingerprints they were. They belonged to Conrad Ecklie, the newly promoted assistant director of the Las Vegas Crime Lab. I ran to the A/V lab where Nick and Archie were looking at the tapes. Nick must have heard me coming because he turned around and had a partial smile on his face.

"AFIS finally gave you a hit," Nick said.

"Yeah, and you wouldn't believe whose the owner of the fingerprints," I smirked.

"It's Ecklie," Archie said. "He's the robber! Do you see him holding up the bank?"

"That son of a bitch thinks he could do something like that and get away with it," Nick hissed.

"Sara, you might want have a look at this," Bobby ran into the room.

"Bobby, I am kind of busy here," I hissed.

"Sara, I'll deal with the video," Nick intervened. "You go with Bobby to see if he has a ballistics match. If Archie see anything else of interest on the tapes, I'll let you know."

I went with Bobby to the ballistics lab. When we saw the comparison between the test bullet and the ones found in the victims, we made a shocking discovery.

"The bullets matched police issued one I had test fired," Bobby said. "The gun belongs to-"

"Conrad Ecklie's the owner!" I nearly shrieked.

"Yes, he is," he shrugged. "It's hard to believe that we have a serial robber and a killer as an Assistant Director of the crime lab."

"I can't believe it," I was in shocked. "That damn Sheriff promoted the wrong person."

"Who do you think will take over once Ecklie has been arrested?" he asked.

"Maybe it'll be Grissom or Catherine," I replied. "I have a strong feeling it will be Catherine since Grissom is politically tone deaf."

Warrick came running into the Ballistics lab with a smile on his face.

"Nick told me where to find you," Warrick huffed. "I tried to find Catherine, but she left with Grissom to revisit the past bank robberies. Hodges and Mia gave me the results of the DNA and trace."

"Have they been able to place Ecklie at the bank at the time of the robbery and murders?" I asked.

"You are going to love this," Warrick smirked. "Not only did they place him there, but they placed him in the other bank robberies. Archie had a look at the other tapes and saw Ecklie robbing those banks. Bobby, do you have any of the bullets that might have been fired in the previous robberies? If you do-"

"I'll compare with the test bullet," Bobby smiled. "If the two of you could wait, it won't take me too long."

Warrick and I waited as Bobby compared the other bullets to the test fired one. They were all a perfect match. Nick joined us looking like he needed something to say that was extremely important.

"I just called Catherine," Nick said. "Brass had just caught Ecklie in the act of robbing a bank. The son of a bitch has been arrested and will be booked. I would love to see the look on that fucking bastard's face when he sees the evidence against him."

"I would love the see the look on Atwater's face when he realized what a mistake he made in appointing the scumbag as Assistant Director," I said. "Let's get to meet everyone at the station. Page Greg, he'll want to be there when the bastard is booked."

About fifteen minutes later, we were at the station confronting Ecklie about his actions and their consequences. He confessed to the crimes, but he told us that we will never know or understand why he committed them. Nick told the officers to send Ecklie to jail until a trial date would be set.

A few weeks later, a jury convicted Conrad Ecklie of all charges against him. The judge thought that a lengthy prison sentence was too good for him, she let us decide what to do. We decided to hang him.

A week after the verdict, we gathered at the local jail near a tree along with the victims and the families of those killed in the recent bank robbery. The noose was prepared and stool was below it. The guards escorted Ecklie to the area. He had a peacefully sinister expression on his face and it made me want to lose my breakfast. He laughed sadistically at our disguises: masked cowboys and cowgirls.

"You all look ridiculous," one of the guards commented on our choice of costumes.

"Shut up and get this hanging done and over with!" Catherine hissed.

Grissom, Nick, Warrick and Greg help Ecklie up the stool. Catherine placed the noose around his neck.

"Conrad Ecklie, you have been sentenced to be hanged," Grissom said. "Do you have any last words before the stool is kicked and the noose constricts around your neck?"

"I am sorry for what I've done to the people I work with and the rest of the city of Las Vegas," Ecklie sighed.

Catherine placed a pillowcase over his head. Brass gave me the signal to proceed with the actual hanging. With all my might I kicked the stool, the noose tightened around his neck and he came almost crashing down. David Phillips was there to make sure Ecklie was dead. With some help from Grissom and Warrick, David was able to get Ecklie's body to the truck to be taken to the morgue. We were lauded with thanks from the victims and their families.

After he was buried, there were some changes at the crime lab. Sophia was promoted to Assistant Director. I was disappointed that Catherine didn't get that job. However, Sophia reunited the Graveyard shift and we invited her for a champagne brunch celebration. Atwater would eventually resign in disgrace.

Here ends my story!

"Wow, that's a neat story, Sara," Warrick said. "Hanging Ecklie was cool!"

"Thanks, Warrick," Sara smirked.

"Sara, you kind of took my idea," Nick whined.

"Oh, I am sorry, Nicky," Sara softly said. "Do you forgive me?"

"Does this answer your question?" Nick asked as he leaned towards Sara and kissed her.

Sara nodded and Nick smiled.

"Can the two of you stop with the display of affection?" Greg asked with a pained whine and received a slap on the back from Sara.

"Keep it up and you will be sent home by taxi," Grissom hissed at Greg.

"Anyway, I have a few back up stories just in case," Nick beamed.

"Nick, it's your turn to tell us one of your stories," Catherine smiled.

"Sure," Nick smiled back at her.

TBC


	5. Nick's Chapter

Offing Ecklie

Pairings: Nick and Sara; Grissom and Catherine

Spoilers: Mea Culpa, Pilot, I-15 Murders, Boom and Stalker

A/N: All of my CSI fiction never mentions Conrad Ecklie's promotion and the split of the graveyard shift. My stories occur as if these two things never happened.

A/N2: I apologize for the delay of writing and posting this chapter. I was busy with school and other things. Writer's block for this chapter didn't help matters. Please don't get mad with me!

Nick's story is based on the James Bond movies. Kristi Hopkins is a scientist and so is Jane Galloway. The two women discovered a cure for a disease and got killed for it. Ecklie and Nigel Crane are the villains. Warrick, Catherine and Grissom are the fellow good guys. Archie is the gadgets dude for Nick's agency. Greg is the office boy who dreams of working with Nick. Brass is Nick's boss. Yes, Sara is a beautiful physicist and the Stokes Girl in this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of CSI. If I did, Ecklie would have never been promoted and the team remained intact. In fact, if I had things my way, Ecklie would be demoted to traffic cop or dog catcher. Another thing, if I had things my way, Ecklie would have been kidnapped and buried alive instead of Nick.

Nick's Chapter – Stokes, Nick Stokes

"Nick, there is a drunken child here," Sara smirked as Nick nibbled on her earlobe. "Stop doing that or Brass will give us the lecture."

"Sara, I am 29 years old," Greg said. "I am not a child, the man nibbling at your ear is the child."

"You are so going to rue the moment you said that, Greggo," Nick hissed. "Go to the guest room and take a nap!"

"Children, stop that arguing!" Warrick playfully reprimanded them.

"Nicky, tell your story," Grissom said. "Ignore the obnoxiously drunk man sitting there."

"Okay, this is still going to be a story of getting rid of the son of a bitch," Nick said. "However, I am going to add another element to the account. I am going to make Nigel Crane a sidekick for Ecklie."

"Are you out of mind?" Sara asked. "That man who stalked and attacked you!"

"Let me tell my story," Nick protested. "I thought of basing it on the James Bond movies. I am the James Bond figure. Kristi Hopkins and Jane Galloway are scientists and murdered by the villains. Ecklie and Nigel are the villains. Grissom, Catherine and Warrick are my colleagues. Archie is the guy that makes gadgets that look like innocent items. Greg is the gofer with aspirations to be another James Bond. Brass is my boss. Sara is the Stokes girl and a sexy physicist!"

"Would I be your girlfriend or wife?" Sara asked.

"You'll start as my girlfriend," Nick smirked. "It will end when we get married."

My story begins

I was on my way to Brass' office after he paged me. According to the text message, there was a very interesting and important assignment waiting for me and I had to get the details. I ran into Warrick and congratulated him on getting the corrupt Judge Cohen arrested and thrown into a super max prison. When I arrived at Brass' office, he invited me to sit.

"Do you care for something to drink?" Brass asked. "Here are some biscuits my daughter brought from her recent trip to the United Kingdom. Hilary, get this young man whatever he wants to drink. Nicky, help yourself to these biscuits."

"I'll have some iced tea, please," I smiled as I took a chocolate covered biscuit. "Thank you. Brass, why have you paged me?"

"There is some sort scientific or medical conference that UNLV is hosting," Brass told me. "Are you familiar with the works of Drs. Kristi Hopkins or Jane Galloway?"

"I've heard of their names," I replied. "I haven't read any of their works."

"Last year, the two women collaborated on a cure for a rare disease that killed a relative from each of their families," he told me. "At some point, they're presenting a paper and giving a talk about their findings."

"Are they in some sort of danger?" I asked.

"Security's been beefed up," he sighed. "However, these women have had their lives threatened by two men a week before the conference."

"So, you want me to go to this conference and watch out for them?" I asked.

"Yes, and you are the perfect agent for the job," he said. "However, I do want you to blend in and don't mean looking like a stereotypical science nerd. If you see Dr. Hopkins or Dr. Galloway, talk to them and become friendly."

"Should I tell them that they are in danger?" I asked.

"Nicky, they are fully aware they are in danger," Brass replied with a sigh. "You could tell them, but don't let on that you are a secret agent sent to protect them. Do stay close."

"I'll keep my job title to myself," I smiled.

"You'll need to see Archie about any gizmos you might need," he said. "Be careful! I don't want to see the most eligible bachelor in Las Vegas and Dallas in the papers for all the wrong reasons."

"Brass, I am always careful," I smirked. "I'll see Archie about the gadgets."

A few minutes after leaving Brass' office, I went to Archie's lab.

"Hey Nick, you're just in time," Archie smiled.

"Archie, what deceptive gadgets have you created?" I asked.

"Take a look at this innocent looking watch," Archie showed me. "It's actually launches a tranquilizing dart. The tranquilizer in the dart is so strong that it renders the victim unconscious for an hour."

"Wow! That's awesome," I said. "Is there anything else that you want to show me?"

"This is a regular looking cell phone with all the cool features that everyone has or wants," he smirked. "However, if you are ever in a locked room, just enter a code and it unlocks automatically. Enter another code and it locks the door which is good if you want to trap the bad guys."

"I am sure that they deserve to be trapped," I chuckled. "Archie, I am on my way to a science conference at UNLV. I have to look around for any suspicious activity while keeping an eye out for two young scientists. Is there any other gadget that I might need for my job today?"

"For the past few weeks, I collaborated with Bobby Dawson on this project," he smiled. "This is a 9 mm handgun, but it shoots like an M-16."

"Wow, that's really impressive," I nearly gasped. "I hope I don't kill innocent people if I touch it the wrong way."

"Nick, we had taken care of everything," he reassured me. "The trigger is locked until you are ready to use it."

"Thank you and continue making gadgets that make the agency proud," I told him.

"Good luck," he smiled. "Do you suppose you to introduce me to Doctors Hopkins and Galloway? I heard they are not only smart, but beautiful."

"Thank you," I replied. "I'll see what I could do."

After I left that lab, I walked down the hall to find Greg Sanders approaching me.

"Agent 818 or is it Mr. Stokes?" Greg asked.

"Greg, it's okay to use an agent's number or the first name where you're in agency territory," I told him. You can call me Nick here, but outside the territory, it's Mr. Stokes."

"Okay Nick, your car is ready and I am driving you to UNLV," he told the agent. "There will be a mini bar in there or Ursula can make you a martini."

"A traditional martini, but I'd like mine stirred and not shaken," I told him.

I arrived at the conference in a half hour and a martini later. I had to look for the building where it was located. When I entered the building and paid for admission, I was greeted by a beautiful brunette.

"Are you a chemist, biologist or a physicist?" she asked.

"I am not a scientist in that sense," I responded. "However, I'm into forensics. My name is Nick Stokes."

"I am Dr. Sara Sidle and I am a physicist," the brunette smiled and we shook hands. "What are you doing here if you are into forensics, Mr. Stokes?

"I came to listen to Drs. Hopkins and Galloway give their talk about their breakthrough," I told her.

"They are two awesome women," Sara smiled. "Their talks are designed to make the subject matter easy to understand and provoke thought. Stay, have some refreshments and listen to what Drs. Hopkins and Galloway have to say."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the talk will begin real soon!" the voice in the PA system announced.

"Dr. Sidle, how would you like to be escorted by me to the talk?" I asked.

"I have never been charmed by a handsome forensics aficionado," she giggled.

"I also have an interest in birds and the Discovery Channel," I added.

"You can escort me anytime," she winked at me.

Drs. Galloway and Hopkins gave their talk and it was what Dr. Sara Sidle told me. The two women gave an excellent talk. I learned more from them than any science teacher or professor I had ever had.

"Move out of the way," a creepy looking man with thick glasses shouted.

"We would like to interview these bright ladies," a scary looking man with a receding hairline followed.

There was something about those two men that raised my suspicion level through the roof or the sky. I had noticed that all the press people covering this event had special badges. These two men didn't even have a badge identifying themselves and their association with any organization. I was there to watch out for two young women whose lives were threatened.

"Get away from me you fucking posers!" Dr. Jane Galloway shrieked.

I immediately got up and casually walked to the scene. The two men fled, but not before they turned to look at me. There was something familiar about them. One of them was Conrad Ecklie, a former member of my organization who was fired for helping a rival agency and stealing secrets. The other was Nigel Crane, a spurned reject from our recruitment program. He has been coming up with ways to avenge his rejection. One time, it meant stalking me. It has appeared that he was recruited by Ecklie to join our rivals.

"Mr. Stokes, is there something wrong?" Dr. Sidle asked.

"Can you come with me?" I asked.

"I have to give a talk in about my research in about two hours," she replied. "The presentation is prepared, but I need to be mentally prepared."

I looked at her with sadness.

"However, I could join you for a few minutes," Dr. Sidle smiled. "Dr. Jane Galloway and her colleague are staying in adjacent rooms."

I followed Sara to the floor where Drs. Galloway and Hopkins were staying. Sara knocked on the two doors as loud as possible. There was no response from either room. Sara saw a fellow scientist about to enter her hotel room. She asked her if she could call front desk. She explained that we were worried about the two women after the incident after their talks. The scientist let us in and called front desk. Within minutes, security came by and we found Dr. Jane Galloway suffocated with a plastic bag covering her face and posing over the toilet. When we entered Dr. Kristi Hopkins room and she was lying on the bed with a noose around her neck.

"Crap, what the two women did to deserve such horrible deaths?" Dr. Sidle yelled.

"Do you know if they were being targeted?" Dr. Sidle's colleague asked.

"I had seen two men stalking them," I answered. "One of them looks like the Verizon's 'can you hear me now' guy's evil twin brother. The other one has a bald spot."

"Let the police handle this," the female scientist said. "Dr. Sidle, you and the cute guy talk to security."

Sara and went to meet with the security guys, but Nigel and Ecklie were hidden waiting for us.

"Dr. Sidle, let's get out of here!" I shouted as I grabbed her by the arm.

"Mr. Stokes, where are you taking me?" Sara asked with anger. "I have a presentation to do."

"You are in danger now!" I told her. "Those two guys are the most dangerous guys in Las Vegas. I am going to get you out of here."

"What did I do?" Dr. Sidle asked.

"I have a nagging suspicion that these bastards are coming after you next," I told her. "I know of a place where you can be safe until they are caught and punished."

"What about my presentation?" she asked.

"Call the organizers and tell them to reschedule your talk," I told her as I led her to my car.

Dr. Sidle made the call and told me that they would call her back if they could find someone to trade spots with. She told them an unexpected emergency came up and that she had to take care of it. A few moments later, the conference organizers called her back and told that a chemist was willing to trade spots with her. She would be giving it in two days, I wanted to see this beautiful physicist give her talk. If only I could deal with Nigel and Ecklie before then.

"Mr. Stokes, these assholes are coming after us!" Dr. Sidle screamed.

As I looked at my rearview window and saw the two sons of bitches, I had to make a few left and right turns. They were still persistent. Thankfully, Archie installed a device in my car that would convert it into a flying car.

"Mr. Stokes, who are you?" she asked.

"I am with a top secret Las Vegas agency," I told her. "I have been assigned to watch Drs. Galloway and Hopkins. My boss had reason to believe that these two women were in danger. Conrad Ecklie used to work for our agency until he got way too ambitious for his own good. He was eventually fired for stealing secrets and giving them to the enemy. He became so disgruntled that he joined our enemy agency just for revenge. Nigel Crane wanted to join my agency and started stalking a few of our agent, including myself. He eventually applied for a position as an agent. He had everything going for him, but was disqualified for failing the psychological and psychiatric exams. He eventually joined Ecklie's agency."

"What do they have to do with Drs. Galloway and Hopkins?" Dr. Sidle asked.

"I have learned that they also have hatred and resentment that intensive towards these two women," I told her.

"I guess what they discovered caused some jealousy and these assholes killed them," she added. "Maybe it was random, but I doubt it."

It was then that we heard a crash and some guy yelling out a string of curse words. Dr. Sidle turned her head to look at the scene that was going on. Apparently, Ecklie and Nigel were chasing us in their car and caused a minor traffic accident near the Strip. They got out of the car barely unscathed but Ecklie got a nasty looking shiner from a seemingly sweet little old lady. They saw my flying car and tried to chase us by foot. I pushed a button that released harmless smoke to throw them off our path. When it was safe, I gently landed the car and took Dr. Sidle to my place. When we entered my house, we were greeted by Samantha, the wonder cat. The tortoiseshell Persian looked at the strange woman with curious intrigue. She proceeded to walk around Sara and rub her body against Sara's legs.

"Looks like the little devil likes you," I chuckled as I picked up the cat. "I got her from one of my sisters who is a reputable cat breeder."

"She is a beautiful animal," she replied.

"Make yourself at home," I told her. "If you need anything, just holler."

A few hours after we had some dinner, Dr. Sidle fell asleep on my couch. I brought a blanket and covered her with it. I went to bed and my feline friend jumped up to my bed to curl up next to me. When I woke up the next morning, Sara was gone. I thought she went to get the morning paper for me, but it was still there. I saw a note that sent chills up my spine and the handwriting was eerily familiar.

_Dear Mr. Nick Stokes,_

_We have your new girlfriend! Don't ask how we did it. We will kill her if you call your boss._

_Your nemeses,_

_Nigel Crane and Conrad Ecklie_

"Son of a bitch!" I hissed. "How did they find where I lived? How did they get to her?"

I ran back to my place and called Greg. At least they couldn't stop me from doing that. He could just relay the information to Brass and I could help her. No, that's what they wanted to unnerve me. However, I didn't need to call Greg or Brass. My phone rang and I rushed to get it.

"Hello," I said.

"Nicky, it's Brass," the familiar voice said. "I heard about what happened at the conference. Such a damn shame that it had to happen!"

"I know," I groaned. "I tried to protect them. Crane and Ecklie got to them first! They have also targeted a physicist named Sara Sidle. I brought her to my place where I thought she would be safe. Those assholes managed to find her and kidnapped her."

"I am going to have Brown, Willows and Grissom fly the chopper with the GPS device and infrared cameras," Brass replied. "They'll pick you up and you could find her. Nicky, this isn't your fault. You are one of the best agents we have."

"Thank you," I said and we hung up.

About fifteen minutes later, the helicopter arrived. I boarded it to find that Greg tagged along with Warrick, Catherine and Grissom. That didn't matter, finding Dr. Sidle alive and dealing with those creeps was a top priority. Right away, we took off and flew around Vegas. The infrared camera filmed a confrontation on the rooftop of the Ramparts. As we descended, I noticed Dr. Sidle being dragged towards the edge of the rooftop. When the helicopter was at a level that I could climb down the ladder and get to the rooftop, the pilot maneuvered the chopper to a side where someone could descend without noise. I was lowered to the rooftop and crept slowly to where the struggle took place.

"Mr. Stokes, how did you find me?" Dr. Sidle asked.

"You should have minded your own business, Nick," Ecklie said. "Now we have to kill her. Just like we did with Drs. Jane Galloway and Kristi Hopkins."

"You will let Dr. Sara Sidle go!" I demanded. "She had nothing to do with your fucking stupid vendetta."

"She was the one that witnessed the confrontation," Nigel insisted.

"Everyone who was in that room witnessed it, you stupid ass!" I corrected him. "Has being evil turned your brains into mush or sawdust?"

"Shut the fuck up, Nick!" Nigel shouted as he was about to violently drag Dr. Sidle to the edge of the rooftop.

I quickly reacted and got Dr. Sidle out of Nigel's grasp. He came towards us to grab her, but he became the receiving end of my fist to his face and a kick to his balls. I placed a wincing Nigel in a headlock and he tried to punch me a few times. I dragged him up to a few inches away from the rooftop edge. As soon as I released him from my grip, we fought. Nigel was barely on the edge and bloodied from my fists and feet. It looked like he was going to fall.

"Come on, Nick," Nigel pleaded with me. "Can you help me? I didn't mean to kill Dr. Jane Galloway, but she was stuck up. Ecklie killed Dr. Kristi Hopkins, she reminded him of a younger version of his ex-wife."

The plea didn't work, I angrily pushed him off the building. I looked at how many stories it took for Nigel to fall to his death. When I turned around and saw Ecklie applauding and laughing sadistically.

"Congratulations, Mr. Stokes, you have eliminated my worst liability," Ecklie said as he grabbed Dr. Sidle and ran towards the door leading to the hotel.

"Mr. Stokes, help me!" Dr. Sidle shrieked.

I sprinted after them in the hotel. I chased the through the casino. I briefly saw Sam Braun so I said hello and bye in one breath. He stared at me as if I had escaped some loony bin. When I saw Ecklie getting Dr. Sidle on a helicopter he commandeered from a Grand Canyon tour company. Did I tell you how stupid Ecklie and his late partner in crime were? When the helicopter was an inch of the ground, I got on it to rescue Dr. Sidle, deal with Ecklie and to return the chopper to the rightful owners.

"Why Mr. Stokes, you have joined us in this adventure," Ecklie was sarcastic. "When I get over the Grand Canyon, I will throw both of you off this helicopter until you land in the Colorado River."

The flight over the Grand Canyon felt like forever even though it was about an hour. Both Dr. Sidle and I were terrified, but we didn't let Ecklie know it. In my mind, I was working on a plan of my own. I whispered my plan to Dr. Sidle and she smiled in agreement.

"Prepare for your final adventure!" Ecklie sneered as he tried to push Sara out of the helicopter.

"No, prepare for yours!" Dr. Sidle shrieked as she resisted and Ecklie ended up on the outside of the chopper.

Ecklie was holding for dear life as Dr. Sidle took over piloting. I sat on the side of my seat and he held on to one of my ankles with one hand while the other was hold on to the leg of the helicopter. He unsuccessfully attempted to drag me down. Then he held to both of my legs still trying to drag me out of the chopper. That failed as I shook him off and he immediately held on to the helicopter's leg tightly. I stepped on his fingers so hard that he was grimacing in pain. When I released my feet off his fingers, his hands slipped off the chopper's leg and he descended down into the Colorado River. Sara and I heard Ecklie's screams and a splash as he landed in the Colorado River. His demise was instant!

At least an hour later, Sara and I flew the helicopter back to Vegas to return it to the tour company. I explained that we returned it after two evil men. The owners thanked us and gave us each a discount coupon as a reward. I escorted Dr. Sidle back to her hotel room.

When Dr. Sidle finally gave her talk, she invited not only me, but some of my colleagues to attend. We gladly accepted and listened to her discussion about her paper. She began by dedicating it in memory of Drs. Galloway and Hopkins. After she finished her talk, she received applause from the audience. There was audience discussion regarding her paper. After the moderator thanked Sara for her talk, there was another round of applause. I introduced Dr. Sidle to my colleagues and they were happy to meet the woman I saved.

Two days after the end of the conference, I invited Dr. Sara Sidle to spend a night with me. We fell in love instantly. In the morning, we were in the shower together. Samantha was strutting around the bathroom for a while. She was meowing and loudly purring. After we got out, we decided to elope later that day.

Here ends my story!

"Your story is the most awesome one we heard," Sara said. "The eloping bit was a very sweet touch."

"Thank you, Sara," Nick embraced and kissed her.

There was a knock on the door, and Brass went to answer. Sophia Curtis stormed in and from the look on her face, you could tell she was extremely angry about something.

"Gee Sophia, what brings you here in a rage?" Brass asked.

"That son of a bitch Ecklie demoted me and put me in the Graveyard shift," Sophia growled. "I could just kill him! What are you guys doing here?"

"We are having a party and telling fantasy stories on how we would get rid of him," Catherine replied. "It's kind of like the modern day version of Chaucer's Canterbury Tales. Join us and have a drink or two."

"I haven't thought about one yet," Sophia said calmly. "However, I think of one while you guys tell yours. I'll go last if you don't mind."

"Can I go next?" Warrick asked.

"Sure, go right ahead," Nick said.

TBC


	6. Ecklie and the Mysterious Person

Offing Ecklie

Pairings: Nick and Sara; Grissom and Catherine

Spoilers: Mea Culpa

A/N: All of my CSI fiction never mentions Conrad Ecklie's promotion and the split of the graveyard shift. My stories occur as if these two things never happened.

A/N2: I don't own any of the characters of CSI. If I did, Ecklie would have never split the team in season 5. He would have been kidnapped and buried alive instead of sweet Nicky. Nick and Sara would have been hooked and hitched. Grissom would have been with Lady Heather Kessler.

A/N3: I know I promised Warrick's story here, but I had an idea for a short chapter on what goes on while the CSIs are at Brass' house telling stories. Don't worry, I will have Warrick's chapter as soon as I write it. Think of this as an intermission.

Ecklie and the Mysterious Person

Conrad Ecklie left the crime lab wearing a shit eating smirk on his face. He couldn't believe he pulled off the splitting of the Graveyard shift. The way he saw it, it was all Grissom's fault for not being able to control his team. His people were always covering for him and that was no way to lead a team.

I should celebrate by treating myself to a beer at my favourite bar, he thought. To congratulate myself for doing the impossible and I should invite both the Sheriff and Undersheriff to join me.

He walked with such arrogance to his car and pressed the remote control on his keychain to open the door. He entered on the driver's side and closed the door. He turned on the ignition and proceeded to drive. He didn't anticipate someone in the car putting the barrel of a gun on his temple.

"Continue driving, Conrad!" a voice sounding like a woman who inhaled way too much helium said. "I will tell you where to go!"

"Please, don't kill me!" he pleaded. "Who are you?"

"Shut the fuck up and drive!" the person shouted. "If you don't do as I tell you, I will kill you and your body will be where nobody can find it!"

Ecklie was silent and continued driving. However, he couldn't help but wonder if it person was one of his angry colleagues or some ex-girlfriend who wanted to settle some old score.

_Meanwhile at Captain Brass' House_

"Sophia, stop writing on Greg's tummy!" Sara giggled

"Sara, he doesn't seem to mind," Sophia chuckle. "Besides, it's fun!"

"Hey Rick, are you ready to tell your story?" Catherine asked.

"Just give me a few seconds," Warrick smiled.

TBC


End file.
